Where do I go from here?
by StarlightPuurfection
Summary: This is where Ariel makes a deal with Morgan to make any wish that Ariel's little heart desires. With that price Ariel is will to pay her body as a host for Morgan; the deal she made with her includes the marking of a shark when it grows and covers Ariel's back she will die. Ariel must be careful with every wish she make otherwise it will cost her, family and friends to live freely


Title of the first one is "Do we have a deal?" asked the sea witch. It's part of the little mermaid movie when triton tried to save his daughter.

Where are you going young lady? You are to stay to your room! Her father said. "Why in this whole ocean do I have to get married!? Why not choose one out of my six sisters?!" Ariel shouted. "Ariel watch your tongue! You're at the age that you should marry at, why you must you be stubborn with me? I'm only doing what's best for you why can't you see that? This merman lives three oceans away from ours; you can at least meet him! Could you please dress nicer than that." Triton said waving his hand up and down to make a clear choose that what she was wearing was unappropriated. "Fine I'll meet him but it mean I don't have to like it! And another clear thing dear dad, I hate this family!" Ariel said swimming off to her room to brush her hair down to the side and put on pearl earrings and she cleaned off her fin then went to go see_ this "Prince Charming". _Later that night "_Prince Charming"_ turned out to be more of prince jerk. "See I told you that would go bad! He kept trying to pin me to the wall, that was no prince he was nothing but a jerk and nothing but a bottom eater!" Ariel said with a raged tone, her father was taken back on how powerfully she could speak back and with that she swam off changing into what she'd normally wear and went out to the kelp forest to forget it all.

She heard a voice. "Do you want to get away from it all child?" it asked. "Yes if it gets me from away from this mad house! I'm a rebel not all this princess, sugar and spice BS I want out. Wait it's going to cost me something what do you want from me?" I asked the random voice. "Dear child I will grant your deepest wish that's in your heart even if it's as black as can be, what do you say? You can rule the kingdom if you wanted or have your family killed if only that's what you wished. You're right everything does come at a price; what will you be willing to pay me in exchange for this wish? Mmmm?" The voice asked and told her. "Who ever you are I want my freedom from here! That is my wish." Ariel said the voice responded "With that the cost of your wish means a death to one of your family members who will it be child?" the voiced asked Ariel. "Adella!" I shouted. "Oh, why is that child? Why the third eldest?". "Because she gets on my last string I can't take it anymore! With her gone I know that I'll find peace in my life." "With that child the contract has been made and this mark now on your right shoulder will prove it. The only way to remove it is by killing everyone you care about, princess Ariel you want the third oldest to die is that correct?" she asked once again. "Yes!" I replied to her. "One last thing I want from you. I need a host body so that I can guide you thought out these waters and everytime you make a wish with me the mark will up your back until it is completely covered. Do you think that you will regret this choose you've made here tonight with me?" "No I won't!" I quickly replied back. "Great my name is Morgana!" Morgan said. A strong current pulled the kelp one way and a dark cloud appeared in front of Ariel and disappeared inside of her and with that Ariel's eyes changed color from a soft blue to a dark and dangerous green. Ariel began to swim back to the palace just to see that her sister Adella was choking but she had not eaten anything recently; Adella looked at Ariel looking for her help she wanted to say something but couldn't Adella closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Later that day it was a sad day in the kingdom of Atlantic where they had to lay one of their princesses to rest along side their mother Queen Athena. While everyone shredded tears Ariel did not shred one. "Ariel aren't you sad? Adella just died and you have no tears for her?"

"Ever since mother died from the pirates you've been this way! Holding everything to yourself and not telling anyone what's bugging you; when any of us wanted to play with you a; you'd do is hide in a corner! First you messed your hair up and never did decide to brush it, then you'd always sneak out to the kelp Forrest and didn't come back till morning!" Attina shouted. "Attina even if I did cry here or else where it will not bring her back to life now will it?" Ariel snapped back at the eldest sister. "That's enough girls. Just please let your sister rest." Triton said putting himself between his daughters he didn't that it'd be this hard to raise six girls alone on how much he missed his wife. A week passed since Adella unknowing death they laid her favorite flower on the bed where she slept, a water lotus. "Ariel come and get something to eat, I'm sorry that I snapped at Adella's funeral. It's just that all of a sudden she began to choke and with you not there I thought you might had something to do with it all. I am really sorry." Attina said swimming behind Ariel. "Attina thanks but no thanks. I'm not hungry. I'm going out for a swim and don't follow me either." Ariel said moving before Attina could touch her little sister. "Ariel!" Attina began to say wanting to say more but didn't because of the glare in Ariel's eyes like emerald green. Ariel swam away


End file.
